clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Disch
Miranda Disch was a character first seen in the second season of Clearwater and brought back for the third season as a recurring character. She was Caylee's parter in their nursing program and was good friends with Carly Vasquez. She was portrayed by Alexa Nikolas. Character History Season 2 In Settle Down, she is at Justin's party with Carly and they start to flirt with Keith who is alone in the corner. She asks if he wants to go hang out with them in her car and he tells them that he's gay and calls them whores. Miranda is offended and calls hima douchebag before walking away. Season 3 In Girl On Fire, she is partnered with Caylee in their nursing test to see who will be cut from the class. They are given an IV that they need to hook up to a mannequin properly in order to pass. Miranda doesn't know what to do and tells Caylee to go ahead when she says that she knows how to do it. A girl secretly pushes their IV over, splashing the blood everywhere and all over Miranda, who is in shock. When they are kicked out of the test, Miranda moves a petrified Caylee. They are cleaning up in the bathroom and Miranda is freaking out saying that the class is over for them. Caylee tries to tell her that it's not, but Miranda sees no hope and leaves in a rush, crying. In How to Be A Heartbreaker, she walks off with Caylee to study for a nursing test. In Stubborn Love, she runs up to Caylee and asks her for the answers to the nursing homework. Caylee doesn't want to cheat and Miranda asks her why not since he won't know. Caylee tells her that she doesn't want him to be disappointed in her which confused Miranda until Jamie comes and asks her about the music her teacher gave her and Miranda pieces things together. She asks if Caylee is seeing Mr. Eichler and Caylee says there's nothing happening, but Miranda tells her that if he's showing her music, it's a big deal. In class, when Caylee answers a question from Mr. Eichler, Miranda calls her a teacher's pet and when he asks Caylee to stay after class, Miranda teases her again. In Pills N Potions, Miranda walks early into class and sees Caylee and Mr. Eichler having an intimate moment. She doesn't know what to do and asks if class is going to start. They quickly separate and sit down. Miranda asks what Caylee is doing and tells her that it was definitely something when Caylee tries to tell her it was nothing. She gets mad when Caylee won't tell her anything and threatens to tell people she's having sex with their teacher, but are interrupted by Kat. Miranda then tells her that she only has an A because she's sleeping with him, but Caylee tells her it's not true and that Miranda only got in the program because Caylee recommended her. Miranda then tells her not to get any special treatment before returning to her work. In Internet Killed the Video Star, she and Carly join Caylee, Liam, and Julia in line for graduation gowns and caps and tells them that the real world is just like high school and people still gossip and spread lies, they just do a better job of hiding it when they talk about how the real world has less drama. She then buys her stuff and leaves with Carly after waving goodbye to the others. In Vampire Money (2), she is seen dancing with Micah at the Spring Fling. Season 4 Appearances Trivia *She will return to the nursing program despite her being kicked out of the test. *She is shown to be somewhat popular in Season 2. Quotes *"Hey there, cutie." (First Line) *"Honey, if he’s introducing you to his music, it’s a big deal." *"I’m an idiot, but I’m not that stupid." *"Please, the real world is just like high school. Everyone still gossips and spreads rumors and does stupid shit. They just all do it lowkey so they seem mature." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:College Students Category:Graduates Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4